Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security and privacy, and more in some embodiments to providing secure methods and systems for transmitting messages.
Description of the Related Art
As computer screens are becoming larger, brighter and sharper, they are generally easier to read from a greater distance and wider angles. While the trend of bigger, better, brighter, and sharper screens offers a great benefit to the user, it also presents a drawback: the content of the screen may be more visible to prying eyes in the vicinity of the user. The proliferation of portable computers, tablet computers, as well as laptops and smart phones with larger screen—and their usage at public places, compromise privacy. For example, more and more corporate users use their portable computers for work of potentially sensitive nature—ordinarily conducted behind closed doors in an office—at public places such as coffee shops and airplanes, where their screens could be read by dozens of people at any given time.